As described in JP 2012-200110A, in a wire harness, a heat-shrinkable water-stop tube sometimes stops water in a water-stop region including a portion in which core wires of insulated electric wires are exposed. The heat-shrinkable water-stop tube has a two-layer structure including a heat-shrinkable tube and a thermoplastic adhesive layer formed on the inner side surface of the heat-shrinkable tube.
The water-stop tube is brought into intimate contact with the water-stop region of the wire harness by a shrinking action of the heat-shrinkable tube and an adhesiveness of the adhesive, and thus high water-stop performance is secured.
Also, the water-stop tube sometimes covers a water-stop region ranging from a thick portion to a thin portion in the wire harness. For example, in the water-stop structure described in JP 2012-200110A, the water-stop tube covers a water-stop region ranging from a relatively thick electric wire bundle to one electric wire that is thinner than the electric wire bundle.
JP 2012-200110A is an example of related art.